Crushes- One Shot
by rebellionqueen08
Summary: James Sirius is having trouble asking out his crush because... She has a boyfriend. What does he do?


HELLO! This is just a one-shot about Harry, Ginny and James Sirius about his crush. HEHEHE! Leave a review later.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the following characters mentioned belongs to JKR!

"Mum, Dad, I wanna tell you something. It is kind of embarrassing." said James Sirius.

As James was a 16-year-old, it was normal that he would ask advice, but not from his parents. He would usually ask Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Percy or Louis. His tone and his voice caught the attention of his parents. They immediately looked up to their son.

"What is it, James?" asked Ginny.

"I like this girl but apparently she had to date someone else. Don't ask who it is. I don't want to mention her name." said James.

"Who is this guy who this girl is dating?" asked Harry.

"William Thomas." said James.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and let out a small smile. _Why were they smiling?_ Thought James. After a few minutes, Harry finally spoke.

"Don't lose your girl to a 'Thomas', James." Said Harry.

"Experienced it before, Dad?"

"Actually, I did. William's father, Dean Thomas dated your mother. I had to do something but I had to wear the invisibility cloak so I went out the portrait hole. I saw your mother and Dean Thomas going through the portrait hole but I accidentally bumped into your mother so she got angry and broke up with him."

They all let out a little chuckle which led to a sudden laughter.

"Thanks Dad and Mum. Perhaps I could use that invisibility cloak you gave me."

"Perhaps, but do not use that thing for granted."

James hugged Harry and Ginny gratefully and went up to his room to plan. Harry and Ginny laughed as they recalled the time and remembered everything happy that happened.

James walked with Fred, following William Thomas and Evangeline.

"I am going to the common room. Follow me? After that you can go hang out with your friends." said Evangeline.

It was time to put James' plan into action. James and Fred immediately went to the common room and waited. As they saw Evangeline arrive, James immediately stood up and went to the portrait hole.

"Bye. See you whenever." said Evangeline.

"I wonder what would happen to us now that we evolved our relationship." said William chuckling.

"What do you-" said Evangeline as a bucket of slime dropped on her head.

"AHH! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO! I SHOULD NOT HAVE TRUSTED YOU BLOODY BASTARD! WE ARE OVER!" shouted Evangeline to William.

"Geline, I did not do it I swear. I was just chuckling because-"

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!" shouted Evangeline as she asked the Fat Lady to close her portrait.

Everybody in the common room in shock. They never though that someone would do thid to Evangeline. James was looking said and concerned but in the inside, he was super happy. He felt bad for pouring the slime on Evangeline but he knew that William was not right for her.

"Evans, you okay?" asked James as he approached Evangeline with a towel.

"Who would not be fine after your boyfriend betrays you in front of the whole common room. I bet the whole thing is already out in the media." said Evangeline.

"Here, use this. Maybe you should go upstairs and change." said James while handing out his towel.

"Thanks, Potter. See you later." said Evangeline.

"Wait, Evans. Here, have this, feel better." said James while handing a rose to her.

"Thanks, Potter again. I never thought you would be there when I most need it."

"To thank me maybe you want to go out with me?"

"Potter, I just broke up with my boyfriend minutes go. I will have to think about it"

"Okay, fine. Take all the time you need."

"See you." said Evangeline as she was going up to her dormitory.

James sat on the couch thinking about what happened and was planning his next prank.

"Potter?" asked Evangeline.

"What is it?"

"Yes." said Evangeline as she was going up the stairs smiling.

"YES!" shouted James so loud that everybody at Hogwarts could hear.

This was definitely the best day of his life.


End file.
